Will you Help Me?
by Shadow Drone King
Summary: Ayame asks Naruto to help her train to protect herself from men. But after a long day of training Naruto is asked to come over her house to learn new things. Contains Lemon. Please Read and Review.


"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu", a massive orb of roaring flames shot out of Sasuke's mouth and defeated Naruto.

"Yay Sasuke you won, nice try Naruto but tSasuke is just better than you at everything" cheered Sakura as she ran by Sasuke's side.

"He won the battle and got the girl" thought Naruto as he walked away sadly. I'm going to Ichiraku's they always cheer me up."

"Hey Naruto, are you on your way to, Ichiraku's" asked Iruka.

"Yes I am, are you going, will you pay Iruka Sensei" responded Naruto getting back to his cheerful self.

"You bet I am, you are my number one Ninja why wouldn't I pay for you."

"Don't forget, I'm the future Hokage, Believe It!" smiled Naruto doing his signature goofy smile. Iruka smiled_ "one day Naruto you will be the best Hokage ever."_

As they were walking in the streets Naruto and Iruka heard murmurs of villagers calling him the Demon Child or you are not wanted here. Naruto just smiled through it all cause he knew once he becomes Hokage they will have to respect him. Iruka looked at Naruto he didn't know how Naruto smiles through all of those hateful word from the kid who protected the whole world.

"Here we are Naruto" said Iruka entering Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

"Naruto kun, Iruka kun been a long time since I last saw you two, what have you been up to" asked Teuchi.

"I've been busy training with my new team members getting better" answered Naruto.

"I'm glad to hear it" smiled Teuchi as his daughter Ayame walked in. Naruto slightly blushed he always had a crush on her.

"What would you like to have Naruto" asked Ayame.

"I want a large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet with extra pork" responded Naruto as Ayame walked to the back to prepare the food.

"Naruto I have a favor to ask, would you train Ayame, to learn how to fight" begged Teuchi.

"Yeah sure but what's the rush."

"Naruto, you haven't heard about the large number of girl getting raped" mused Iruka.

"Will you start training her tomorrow please, I don't want her getting raped."'

"Sure I have been wanting to take someone under my wing" shrugged Naruto as Ayame came back with two bowls in her hand.

"Ayame, Naruto said he will train you starting tomorrow" said her dad.

"Yay!" yelped Ayame "I can't wait, to see the look on their faces when I kick their butt."

Naruto picked up the bowl and slurped it down. "Done" smiled Naruto.

"You eat it faster everytime" sighed Iruka as he payed and they left.

"I finally get to train someone I can't wait."

"Naruto it's not that easy to train someone at her age, you have to teach her about Chakra."

"I have it all under control Iruka Sensei" smiled Naruto.

Iruka walked Naruto to his apartment and left.

Naruto was glad, he wasn't going to be meeting with his team for a week since Kakashi Sensei is going to be on a mission. Naruto went straight to bed and fell asleep.

Naruto's alarm went off at 7:30, he didn't feel like getting up but he promised her and Teuchi sama. Naruto's fellings was split in two he was excited but nervous, he was excited that he got to spend time with Ayame, but was nervous because he was spending time with Ayame.

Naruto walked through the village and was glad there wasn't too many people out there so he could avoid a confrontation. Naruto arrived at Training Field 3 and Ayame was there ready. "Hi Ayame, are you ready to train" said Naruto it was awkward because he was never alone with a girl let alone an older girl.

"First I'm going to tell you what Chakra is, actualy I don't know what it is, let's go to the Library of Shinobi. As they were walking Naruto heard people saying how can a Demon Child be with a girl that beautiful it made both of them blush. "Here we are the Library of Shinobi, I don't know what to do from here."

"I do, let's go in the C section since Chakra starts with a c" explained Ayame. They went there and Ayame began to read the book. Naruto was getting bored he didn't want to tell Ayame he couldn't read well so he just stared at the book pretending he understood it.

3 hours later Ayame finished the book and they went back to Training Field 3. Ayame began to work on her Chakra Control as Naruto was giving her some pointers. Naruto was surprised she knew how to run up a tree quicker than he and Sasuke did. Naruto looked at the time it was 5 already "Ayame we are done for the day meet me here tomorrow same time.

Naruto walked back to his apartment exhausted. He didn't bother to eat he went straight to bed after he took a long shoower.

Naruto alarm woke him up, he had a feeling today was going to be a good day as he walked to the Training Field 3. Ayame was already there climbing the, Naruto was impressed she was a hard worker.

"Today we are going to work on fighting."

"Naruto I think its called Taijustu" finished Ayame as Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Ok today we are going to work on Taijutsu ."

Several hours later Ayame was getting good she even managed to hit him good one time. "Naruto since you are helping mee I'm going to teach you how to cook" said Ayame as they walked to her house.

When they got there Ayame with to her bedroom and told Naruto to stay in the kitchen. Ayame came down stairs in a slutty maid outfit that barely covered her ass and had no panties on as Naruto blushed madly. Naruto started to get an erection and didn't know what it is.

"Ayame, every since you came down here my pee pee grew harder, why is that asked Naruto pointing to his hard cock as Ayame blushed madly. She was waiting for this moment.

"Naruto, that means you are attracted to me and I have to help you take care of it" said Ayame as she took him to her room and locked the door. Ayame pushed Naruto on the bed and unzipped his pants.

"What are you doing, why did you unzip my pants" asked Naruto scared.

"Shhh" hushed Ayame. "I'm going to take care of your pee pee getting hard."

Ayame gripped it and slowly slid her fingers up and down it. Naruto was hard, as he felt her fingers stroking him as her grip tightened, holding his cock still, before he felt hot breath on his cock head. Then a tongue slid around the head wetting the tip of his cock. Her mouth slid down the head drawing her teeth gently down as she began to suck on it. His cock swelling to a size it's never been before as her mouth and tongue expertly worked on him, she put his hands on her head and gently pushed her head down, making her take more of his cock. His balls twitching as she sucked.

Ayame felt him about to cum and wanted her in him. Ayame rose up and stood over Naruto as she gently placed her cunt on top of his dick. Ayame moaned loudly as she pushed down onto his rock hard cock. He gasped as she pushed down farther and farther until his dick was buried deep into her waiting cunt. Ayame put Naruto hands on her tits. Naruto grabbed them roughly as, which made Ayame moan loudly. Long gentle stokes at first until she began to ride him. Making him pound her deeper and deeper.

"Ayame Kun can you get off of me" asked Naruto.

"Why" asked Ayame barely able to speak.

"Because I have to pee."

Ayame smiled and Ayame began to bounce harder to make Naruto cum. Naruto shot his hot load deep inside her.

"I'm sorry Ayame chan, but I told you I had to pee."

"Its not pee Naruto chan its called cum and it is natural to do when you are having sex" explained Ayame as she got up. "Get up Naruto chan" as Naruto did as followed. "Now eat my pussy Naruto".

"Is this your pussy" said Naruto as he pointed to her cunt. Ayame nodded her head.

Naruto slid his hands between Ayame legs and he slipped a finger inside her wet pussy. His fingers probing at her pussy as they kissed. Naruto took his finger out and inhaled her scent as he suddenly lost all rational thoughts as he moved his mouth close into her, allowing his tongue its first taste of her pussy. His tongue, slipping and sliding all over her pussy, tasting her. He drew her clit into his mouth, nibbling on it licking it tasting it as she reached down and held his head there.

The pressure on his head increased as her panting and moaning increased, until with a cry her whole body shook, her legs twitching as she came in Naruto's mouth the warm juice just incredible as he lapped it up.

Naruto rose up and Ayame held his cock with both hands insert it back in her hot pussy. And with one quick stoke he buried his balls deep into her it felt like he ripped her in two. He folded his knees in behind her and little by little he stuffed more of his cock into her. His strokes got longer and harder making her body sway back and forth. He thrust hard for the last time into her and then with a gasp his cum began to flow into her.

Naruto pulled his dick out as Ayame said "stick it in my ass". Naruto plunged his cock in her ass unceremoniously, she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain that was drowned out by the bass line as he began pumping faster into her. With each gasp and moan he drove his cock deeper and deeper into her ass until his balls were slapping her pussy. Her ass got tighter as it contracted and Naruto felt like his dick was going to be pinched off. Then she started to cum, she squirted thick gobs on his stomach. The sensation was too much for Ayame to take. Deep blackness engulfed her as she swooned & slipped to the floor. Naruto felt his balls stirring and the throbs of cum rushing up his cock and spraying into her ass.

Naruto began shaking Ayame to wake her up but she wouldn't budge. Naruto was scared but he collapsed on the bed from exhaustion.

Naruto was awoken because he had a dream that he was peeing but he just cummed inside Ayame's mouth. "Finally you are awake sleepy head should we continue" said Ayame as she got on all fours.

Naruto rubbed his cock head between her pussy lips until they spreaded open again. Naruto forced his thick cock inside her pussy, her hot pussy squeezing every inch of his cock. Naruto started to slam her hard and deep, as he looked into her pretty eyes and buried his cock deep into her which caused her to have multiple orgasms and shake. Naruto rammed her until he shot his hard load inside.

Naruto pulled it out and they shared a long kiss. "Don't forget about training tomorrow" said Naruto as he left.

"I won't" answered Ayame.


End file.
